Estoy afuera, sal
by Dalula
Summary: ¿Quién va a perder la compostura primero? Llamar solo para saludar y con suerte un "estoy afuera, sal".


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me dedico a usarlos en mis sueños.

Basado en la canción de Americania, Estoy afuera sal (El summary es parte de la canción)

* * *

_Es difícil recobrar mi caminar__sabiendo que no voy a volverte a tocar__._

El olor a cigarrillo y café que rondaba por mi casa a estas horas ya era una rutina desde que él se había marchado después de una pelea en particular que habíamos tenido hace aproximadamente tres días. A partir de ese día, el desgraciado, como me gusta llamarlo, hizo sus maletas y se marcho de la casa que compartíamos desde hace ya bastante tiempo y no he vuelto saber de su vida. Ahora podría estar en las tuberías de Nueva York luchando con cocodrilos reclamando mi amor y yo seguiría aquí, escuchando música y disfrutando de mis vacaciones. Imbécil.

Me quede un rato más en la cama pensando en todo este asunto hasta que siento vibrar mi celular y me encuentro a mi misma deseando que su nombre apareciera en la pantalla rogándome perdón por que a pesar de todo, lo extrañaba. Pero al recordar como ya había sido la cuarta vez en los últimos días en que me llegaba un mensaje y pensaba que era "El que no puede ser nombrado", deje el celular allí con la excepción de que este volvió a vibrar. Seguro seria Alice diciendo que si no salía de mi cueva nunca iba a salir de mi depresión y otras cosas de chicas que sacaba de las revistas. Bah, le diré que no me siento bien.

Mi sorpresa viene cuando al ver el celular en realidad si decía bien claro; "Mensaje de Edward Cullen"

Mierda.

Un silencio sepulcral seguido de un grito. Oh por dios, me siento como una adolescente otra vez.

_De: Edward Cullen _

_Estoy afuera, sal. _

_EC._

Me pare lo más rápido posible de la cama tratando de no pisar el montón de discos que había dejado en el piso de mi habitación y me dirijo al closet a buscar mi vestido azul cielo, su favorito. Me lo pongo y voy a la sala a ver si allí se encuentran mis sandalias marrones pero no estaban. Mierda, malditas sandalias. Piensa Bella, piensa. Han pasado varios días desde que no salgo así que deben estar en el jardín, donde las deje hace exactamente tres días.

Después de ponerme los zapatos, hacerme una cola de caballo suelta y buscar mis lentes tome las llaves de la casa y salí.

_Si miro hacia atrás, y veo__tu sonrisa atada en mis sabanas__._

Baje las escaleras rápidamente mientras sentía la adrenalina y emoción fluir libremente por mi cuerpo al pensar que Edward estaba a pocos pasos de mí. O por lo menos eso pensaba.

Al salir encontré mi bicicleta con una pequeña nota de color llamativo pegada a ella, pidiéndome que la leyera.

_Veo que quieres jugar__quien extraña menos, quien extraña más__. _

_Vamos a probar tu memoria el día de hoy cielo._

_¿Tu bicicleta será tan rápida como para llegar al lugar del primer beso?_

_Te reto_

_EC._

Mi memoria será mala Edward pero no tanto como para olvidar ese día. Me subí a la bicicleta como pude ya que tenía el vestido puesto y empecé a pedalear lo más rápido que pudieron mis pies. La curiosidad me estaba comiendo viva, pensé mientras me dirigía al parque, donde había sido nuestro primer beso, muy bonito a decir verdad. Edward y yo éramos mejores amigos y al pasar el tiempo nos fuimos dando cuenta de que habían sentimientos de por medio pero ninguno de los dos se animaba por miedo a perder la amistad de el otro. Un día, después de cansarme de esperar a que Edward me invitara a salir, acepte tener una cita con Mike, un chico que trabajaba conmigo en la pizzería de mi tía. El me llevo a comer en un fino restaurant italiano, muy dulce el chico a decir verdad pero no era mi estilo así que no le di mucha cuerda al asunto y no volvimos a salir. Pero después de esa cita, Edward dejo de hablarme repentinamente. Pasaron como diez días desde que el no contestaba mis llamadas, ni mis mensajes, nada. Brava por su cambio de actitud conmigo me fui directamente a su casa y casi le reviento la puerta de tanto que la toque. Por lo visto no había nadie en casa, me dirigi al parque a ver si me relajaba un poco pero al llegar me di cuenta de que ahí estaba Edward y mi rabia aumento aun mas. Llegue a donde él estaba y carraspee fuertemente para que notara mi presencia.

-Ah, hola Bella.

-¿Hola Bella? ¿Eso es lo que me dices después de evitarme por Dios sabe cuánto tiempo? – grite

-Déjame explicarte… – dijo Edward un poco más alegre

-No, no. Me vas a dejar hablar a mí – dije un poco más calmada – Ya estoy cansada de esta situación, me importa un bledo que me rechaces pero me lo necesito sacar del pecho. Me gustas, no, no me gustas. Te amo. Y tú no haces más…

Unos labios cálidos interrumpieron mis palabras, unos labios que había esperado por ya bastante tiempo.

-Yo también te amo. Prácticamente desde que te conozco – Me dijo mientras que explorábamos otra vez nuestras bocas.

Y así fue como Edward y yo terminamos juntos después de todo.

Sin darme cuenta llegue más rápido de lo que pensaba sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo.

La entrada del parque estaba llena de rosas blancas, haciendo un camino en donde estaba un Edward en traje. Hermoso era quedarse corto para describir todo lo que había delante de mí. Corrí hacia donde estaba él y le plante un beso, un beso que reflejara todo el amor que sentía hacia él olvidando porque habíamos peleado hace unos días atrás.

-Aquí fue nuestro primer y ahora último beso de novios – susurro con su voz aterciopelada.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – le dije asustada. No pretenderá terminarme aquí ¿no?

Se separo y me miro un largo rato mientras que yo estaba muerta del miedo.

-Edward…

Y antes de que lo pudiera notar, andaba arrodillado en el suelo.

-¿Quieres pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo Isabella Swan?

-Querrás decir Isabella Cullen – dije antes de darle uno de los millones de besos que le esperaban para cuando llegáramos a casa. Nuestra casa.

_¿__Quién va a perder la compostura primero? Llamar__ s__olo para saludar y con suerte un "estoy afuera, sal__"._

* * *

Cortico y lindo. Espero que les haya gustado asdfghjkjhgfdsdfghjk

Xoxo.


End file.
